Various types of industrial tracked vehicles exist. One type of tracked vehicle, sometimes referred to as a “tracked carrier vehicle”, is used to carry heavy industrial equipment, such as a crane, a ladder, a lift, a drill, and/or any other apparatus to be carried, on various terrains, including rugged terrain.
It is often desirable for a tracked carrier vehicle to have a carrying capacity as large as possible but yet be sized such that the vehicle can fit existing public roads. For example, the tracked carrier vehicle should not be too long; otherwise, it may not be able to negotiate turns on public roads. As another example, the tracked carrier vehicle should be low enough to fit below an underpass (e.g., when the tracked carrier vehicle is transported on a double drop deck trailer).
Current tracked carrier vehicles comprise track assemblies provided with a suspension having four (4) support wheels. The four support wheels are carried by a pair of bogies each carrying two of these wheels. This arrangement usually meets the public roads clearance requirements; however, it has a limited carrying capacity. The carrying capacity limit results from the limited number of support wheels that are used. If the carrying capacity is to be increased, the load per support wheel may exceed a maximal structural limit and reduce the useful life of the wheel or cause a breakage of the wheel in use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tracked vehicle having a larger payload capacity while being sized such that it can fit on public roads.